During or after sleep, or other periods of lying in a horizontal position, some individuals experience discomfort in the lower back area. This invention relates to device and method for comfortably supporting the lower back and reducing spinal curvature when the wearer is lying in a substantially horizontal position on his or her side, thereby promoting wearer comfort and preventing back pain.
There are numerous prior art examples of belts designed to provide lower back support during lifting or other strenuous activity. For example, Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,763, discloses a belt with an incorporated stiff orthopedic pad that is intended to support the lower back. Rise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,809, discloses a two-piece belt for supporting the lower back and related muscles during activity. However, these belts rely, at least in part, upon intra-abdominal pressure within the belts (such as may be generated during lifting or other activity) to provide back and muscle support, and would not be suitable for supporting the lower back when the wearer is relaxed and in a substantially horizontal position. Racz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,135, discloses a belt designed to provide lower back support while the wearer is sitting (driving), but does not suggest back support while lying down and turned on one""s side.
A padded belt is worn around an individual""s midsection. The belt is filled with cushioning material in the portions contacting the user""s lower back and sides. In the preferred embodiment, the thickness of said padding is approximately equal throughout most of the belt, but is substantially reduced or absent in the ends of the belt that fasten over the wearer""s stomach. Normal filling thickness is approximately 1 inch per 72 pounds of body weight of the intended wearer, but belts can be manufactured with differing thicknesses to accommodate differing personal preferences and body types. The belt is widest in the portion that contacts the user""s lower back, and the widths of the belt portions encircling the user""s sides taper towards the front, where the belt is fastened over the user""s stomach with hook and pile fastening material.
In use, the wearer fastens the belt around his or her lower back, sides and stomach. Although it can be varied based upon individual preference, the belt is normally worn in a snug, but not tight, fit. When lying on his or her side, the wearer""s midsection rests on the belt""s padding and is supported. When the user lies on his or her back, the wider portion of the belt fits comfortably into and supports the lower back.
The following detailed description and accompanying drawings provide a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention.